


Grown Into

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [66]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had he always been the sort to take such bloody big risks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Into

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #314 – _Dare_.

Louis Armstrong's voice fills up the room and Cartwright and Tyler exchange doe-eyed looks like a pair of bloody fools. Gene knows Annie needs to take extra care with that one: Sam's a bit too cracked for his own good, let alone hers.

It scares him, a little – there's no telling what the daft bastard might think to do next. Was this extra layer of madness something he'd grown into, or had he always been the sort to take such bloody big risks?

Sam got what he wanted, and no one died. Whatever else comes along, today? Let him smile.


End file.
